


Don't leave us!

by Ayrwin



Series: L'amore e un Oceano di guai [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, What-If, dream/reality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa sarebbe accaduto se le cose fossero andate diversamente?!<br/>Se non avessi lasciato la mia isola per inseguire questo folle sogno...<br/>Se tutto quello che ho passato in questo ultimo anno con loro,non fosse mai accaduto...<br/>Se non li avessi mai conosciuti?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non Morire

Sangue sulle mie mani...il suo.  
Steso a terra con il suo corpo sopra di me... inerme.  
Non so se respira o no,se ancora prova dolore per quella ferita.  
Solo sangue e un silenzio agghiacciante.  
Le mie braccia e le mie gambe sono ustionate e a fatica riesco a muovere le dite della mano che tengo sopra la sua testa.  
Ti prego,non lasciarmi...tra poco arriverà Chopper a curarti.  
Quel mostro,giace a terra anche lui,lo stomaco passato da parte a parte.  
Ma dove erano sbucati tutti quei mostri?  
Un attimo prima,stavamo giocando con un piccolo granchio e poi...il fuoco,le zanne.  
Oh Rufy non morire.  
Non posso vivere sapendo che non rivedrò mai più la tua faccia sorridermi.  
Le tue mani abbracciarmi e il tuo respiro quando mi dormi a fianco.  
La notte che ci circonda su questa spiaggia ha un che di ironico.  
Un cielo così bello e un dolore così grande nel mio petto.  
Lentamente mi si chiudono gli occhi,ma continuo a sentirti sopra di me e un po’ mi tranquillizzo,  
perchè sento che respiri ancora...a malapena ma ci sei ancora.  
La mia mano che copre la tua ferita alla testa,come a voler nascondere quella cosa brutta.  
Perdo i sensi,almeno credo.  
Se morissi forse sarebbe meglio,perché una vita senza di te sarebbe come morire lentamente e atrocemente.

 

********************

 

\- Come stanno? -  
\- Li abbiamo trovati appena in tempo,le ferite di Rufy sono molto serie,ma grazie   
ad Usopp che gli ha premuto la ferita,è riuscito a sopravvivere -

Voci lontane eppure così calde e familiari.  
Un dolce tepore che mi circonda così invitante e rassicurante.  
\- E Usopp ce la farà? -  
\- Questo purtroppo non so dirtelo.  
Il colpo che ha preso è stato davvero forte -  
\- Ma si sveglierà?! -  
\- ...temo di no -  
Non svegliarmi...l'idea non è male.  
Niente più dolore o tristezza.  
Solo pace e serenità...


	2. La taverna sul mare

E’ un tranquillo pomeriggio di sole e l’aria che soffia dal mare,mi accarezza dolcemente il viso.  
Steso sotto un albero,osservo le fronde dei rami muoversi dolcemente come una dolce ninna nanna.  
Non mi sono mai sentito così bene in vita mia.  
Potrei addirittura farci l’abitudine a questa calma e serenità che mi circondano,ma i miei fedeli compagni mi aspettano.  
Mi alzo a malincuore e mi dirigo giù al villaggio.  
\- Finalmente,era ora capo - mi gridano,quando cominciano a vedermi da lontano.  
\- Tranquilli,il vostro capitano Usopp non vi abbandonerà mai -replico io sorridente.  
E così passa il tempo.  
Le ore scorrono via veloci e presto,il sole decide che è ora di ritornare a casa dietro la linea dell'orizzonte.  
Ci salutiamo e ci diamo appuntamento per domani alla stessa ora e posto,per nuove ed incredibili avventure.  
Sulla strada del ritorno,però,vedo una locanda che non avevo mai notato prima.  
Incuriosito entro.  
Il locale è semi-vuoto,a parte qualche persona seduta ai tavoli e le lanterne ad olio rendono il posto quasi sinistro.  
Mi siedo al bancone e un ragazzo dai capelli biondi,sbuca dal nulla.  
\- Vuoi ordinare? -mi chiede squadrandomi dall'altro in basso.  
\- Non saprei - replico io  
\- che cosa avete che costi poco? -  
Il biondo mi guarda con un’aria quasi da superiore e mi risponde - Oggi il ramen lo offre la casa -

\- Prenderò quello allora -

Ma che razza di sopracciglia ha quel tipo?Arricciate?!  
Mi guardo un po’ in giro,tanto per vedere le facce degli altri tizi,quando noto   
sullo sgabello accanto al mio,un cappello di paglia.  
\- Mi scusi - faccio al biondo che si gira subito - qualcuno ha dimenticato qui il suo cappello -  
Si avvicina e me lo prende dalle le mani,borbottando una frase del tipo   
'se non avesse la testa attaccata al collo si scorderebbe pure quella'  
Dopo dieci minuti circa,arriva la mia scodella fumante di ramen.  
L’odore è così invitante.  
-Sa è la prima volta che noto questa locanda  
sulla strada che compio di solito -

\- In effetti mi sono appena sistemato - mi dice il biondino sorridendo.  
\- Piacere comunque - faccio io - il mio nome è Usopp -  
-Io sono Sanji il cuoco -  
Mi tende una mano e io gliela stringo amichevolmente.  
\- Sai,hai un’aria familiare.Non è che sei stato nel grande Blu? -mi chiede osservandomi con un piccolo ghigno in faccia.  
\- Impossibile- replico continuando a mangiare il mio piatto -non mi sono mai mosso da qui -  
\- Strano -continua lui -perché i tuoi occhi mi dicono il contrario-  
Per poco non mi va di traverso un boccone,  
-C..come sarebbe a dire?-  
-Hai gli occhi di chi ha visto l’immensa vastità dell’oceano.  
I suoi pericoli e le sue stranezze,eppure è riuscito a superare tutti quegli ostacoli che si paravano davanti-  
Ok,questo tipo è strano.  
Finisco il più in fretta possibile la mia scodella di ramen e ringraziandolo,levo le tende il più in fretta possibile.  
Arrivo davanti alla mia casa e osservo il mare in lontananza,ormai scuro   
per la notte e come un senso di già vissuto,mi prende alla bocca dello stomaco.

\- Quel maledetto cuoco e le sue frasi -


	3. Un cuore d'oro

Quello sciocco di Rufy si è ripreso quasi del tutto.  
Porta però ancora la testa fasciata e Chopper gli ha severamente proibito di fare il matto finché la ferita alla testa non guarirà.  
-Te lo prometto-giura con una mano sul petto e l’altra alzata.  
Mi avvicino a lui e gli chiedo se ha voglia di mangiare qualcosa.  
“Mi fai il ramen?”  
“Non vuoi la tua solita bistecca?”chiedo sorpreso,ma poi capisco.  
Il ramen è il piatto preferito di Usopp.  
“Va bene,ma non te lo faccio piccante.Ti sei appena rimesso”.  
Sbuffa,ma non dice altro.  
Per tutto il giorno sta in cucina con me,semi seduto sul divano e fissa continuamente la porta dell’infermeria.  
Finito di preparare,gli metto la scodella sul tavolo e lui si fionda a mangiare.  
“Vado un attimo da Usopp,va bene?!”  
Annuisce.  
“Ti prego non toccare nulla”.  
Nami ci ha obbligati ad andare a trovare Usopp a turno ogni giorno,per non farlo sentire solo.  
Mi sembra però una cosa un po’ inutile.  
Anche se gli parlo,lui non mi ascolta.  
“Allora gli scriveremo”aveva proposto Nico Robin la sera prima, “su un quaderno,  
annoteremo le nostre conversazioni con lui,in modo che quando si svegli le possa leggere e capire che non è mai stato solo”.  
Entro dentro la piccola stanza e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle.  
Prendo le sedia e mi avvicino al letto dove Usopp dorme.  
Ha un’aria così tranquilla,come se dormisse e basta.  
Vedo il famoso quaderno,appoggiato sulla scrivania.  
Mi allungo per prenderlo assieme ad una penna e comincio a scrivere.  
Cavolo sono il primo che deve fare questa cosa e in più la mia penna è color arancio.  
Ma perché a Chopper piacciono tanto le biro colorate?  
Ok iniziamo queste specie di monologo e facciamola finita.

 

_Primo giorno._   
_Sei ridotto da far schifo.Scusa ma è la verità._   
_Ogni volta che combatti,riporti una miriade così alte di ferite che ormai la tua pelle avrebbe bisogno di una sostituzione._   
_Chopper ti ha fasciato le ustione che avevi alle braccia._   
_Doveva essere davvero forte quel mostro se persino quel baka di Rufy ci stava per rimettere la pellaccia._   
_Comunque,sulla nave siamo tutti in pensiero per te._   
_Il capitano poi,anche se non lo da a vedere,è un fascio di nervi._   
_Ogni volta che vede comparire Chopper,lo tempesta di mille domande su di te._   
_Vorrei dirti tante cose in questo momento,ma non proprio da dove iniziare._   
_Ne abbiamo passate tante insieme,eppure non riesco a esprimere quello che provo._   
_Affetto … sincero affetto verso di te._   
_Fino ad ora non avevo mai considerato l’idea di affezionarmi a qualcuno della ciurma e il fatto che tu e Rufy,siete quelli che più mi sono entrati nel cuore,ha significato molto per me._

_Voi due … Baka senza cervello,eppure … così vivi e pieni di vita._   
_Ieri ho visto Rufy che stava pescando tranquilli sul parapetto._   
_Aveva una canna in mano e un’altra appoggiata accanto a se,come se tu te ne fossi andato un attimo vie e stessi per tornare._   
_Nami,poi,non lo ammetterà mai neanche sotto tortura,ma piange._   
_La notte,quando pensa che tutti dormono,la sento attraverso le assi di legno._   
_Piange per te,incredibile ma vero._   
_Ora scappo,che devo andare a preparare la cena,ma presto arriverà Zoro a tenerti compagnia._

_Guarisci presto._


	4. Uno strano tizio

“Che bella dormita”esclamo stiracchiandomi un po’.  
Il sole sta sorgendo e presto l’aria si riscalderà per bene.  
“Quasi, quasi me ne ritorno sotto l’albero di ieri” e mi incammino lungo il sentiero.  
Dopo circa metà strada, mi fermo di colpo.  
La locanda di ieri sera è sparita dal margine della strada.  
Ma come diavolo avrà fatto.  
Una folata di vento molto forte mi colpisce all’improvviso e in aria,vedo un cappello di paglia volare.  
Strano,è lo stesso della scorsa notte.  
Decido di seguirlo.  
Corro più che posso per stargli dietro e alla fine,si ferma tra i rami di un albero.  
“Cavolo proprio così in alto doveva andare a finire”esclamo scocciato.  
Non sono mai stato bravo ad arrampicarmi su questi alberi così dritti.  
Dopo due o tre tentativi,alla fine mi accascio al suolo.  
Le fronde si muovo così leggere,penso mentre le osservo rapito.

“Va tutto bene?”  
Una voce da dietro di me,mi fa alzare la testa quel tanto che basta vedere chi aveva parlato.  
Un ragazzo con i capelli verdi,tre orecchini su un orecchio e…oddio tre spade appese alla vita.  
“Ti sei messo al mio posto”mi dice lui indicando il punto in cui mi sono steso.  
“Mi dispiace”faccio levandomi da lì.  
Quel tizio ha un’aria tutt’altro che rassicurante,meglio non farlo infuriare.  
Alzo di nuovo la testa,verso il punto dove il cappello di paglia si è impigliato.  
Cavolo se non fosse finito così in alto,riuscirei a prenderlo con un salto.  
“Che hai da guardare?”mi domanda avvicinandosi a me e guardando nella mia stessa direzione e poi esclamando “Ah,capito”.  
Con un balzo impressionante,riesce a salire sul ramo più alto e a prendere il cappello,per poi scendere di nuovo giù.  
“Ecco tieni”  
-Grazie- esclamo prenedendo il cappello che mi porge.  
Cavolo,dovevo ricredermi sul quel tizio.  
Dall’aspetto poteva sembrare rude,ma invece è stato davvero gentile.  
Si sfila le tre spade alla vita e le appoggia sul tronco dell’albero e poi,  
si siede a gambe incrociate e con le braccia dietro la testa.  
“Ti serve altro?”  
“Come?” esclamo sorpreso.  
“Continui a fissarmi lì imbambolato e la cosa da fastidio”.  
Cavolo,se ne era accorto.  
Decido di sedermi pure io.  
“Come ti chiami?” non può uscirmi domanda più stupida di quella.  
“Ma non ha nulla da fare,del tipo,riportare quel cappello alla tua ragazza o cose del genere” mi risponde seccato.  
“Veramente …”cavolo aveva ragione.  
Dovevo incontrarmi con i miei amici a momenti,ma tanto ce la facevo ad arrivare in tempo.  
“Veramente no”dissi alla fine.  
-Uff!- sbuffa -il nome è Zoro e sono un ex cacciatore di pirati-  
“Come mai ex?” ma che razza di domande mi usceno fuori dalla bocca … ma il cervello mio si è svegliato?  
“Tanto tempo fa mi ero unito ad una ciurma di pirati,ma poi le cose non andarono come aveva sperato il capitano”.  
Che strano tipo.Uno che per mestiere dava la caccia ai pirati era diventato uno di loro.  
“Come mai,le cose non sono andate bene?”domando curioso.

“Dopo che ebbe ingaggiato me una ragazzina pestifera,non riuscì a convincere più nessuno ad unirsi a noi”cominciò a raccontare “Per un po’ le cose andarono bene,finche la nostra bella navigatrice,non ci portò via entrambe le barche e quei pochi tesori che eravamo riusciti a racimolare. Lui disse che dovevamo seguirla,ma senza un’imbarcazione era impossibile,così ci separammo”.  
“Davvero un peccato”dissi io.  
Guardo il sole levarsi ormai alto nel cielo,dietro le fronde dell’albero.  
Cavolo sono quasi in ritardo,di nuovo.  
“Beh,ora devo andare”lo salutai e feci per andarmene,quando quello mi chiama.  
“Non mi ha detto il tuo nome”  
“Oh scusa che sbadato,mi chiamo Usopp”  
“Ascolta Usopp,se fossi in te riporterei quel cappello alla tua dolce metà e la smetterei di giocare con le fionde” e indicò qualcosa per terra vicino a me.  
Abbassai il capo e vidi un’enorme fionda gigante.  
La presi in mano e come una sensazione mi prese di nuovo allo stomaco e come un fulmine a ciel sereno,un’immagine si fece largo nella mia mente.  
 _“Sogeking!distruggila”_  
“ok”  
Un tizio con un lungo mantello,la maschera in viso e quella fionda in mano,che una fiammata,bruciò una bandiera che doveva essere molto importante.  
Quando alzai lo sguardo verso lo spadaccino,vidi che si era addormentato.  
Strinsi il cappello di paglia nella mia mano destra e quella strana fionda nella sinistra,quando …  
“No di nuovo”esclamo.  
Il cappello volò via con un’altra folata di vento.


	5. Svegliati o ti uccido

Maledetto cuoco da due soldi.  
Ma come gli è saltato in mente di lasciare solo Rufy in cucina?  
Appena siamo entrati per cenare,l’ho visto mentre tentava di strozzarlo con la sua  
stessa cintura.  
“Me lo avevi promesso razza di pozzo senza fondo”gli strilla stringendo ancora di più,fino a farlo diventare cianotico.  
“Sanji smettila o soffocherà”grida il povero Chopper correndo in aiuto del capitano ormai mezzo partito.  
Ma dopo l’ennesimo calcio del cuoco,si trasforma e li separa in maniera un po’ brusca.  
“Dovresti vergognarti Sanji,lo sai che Rufy ha ancora i punti che potrebbero aprirsi sulla testa”gli dice tornando alla misura normale.  
“Quello non ce l'ha un cervello.Mi aveva promesso di non toccare nulla e lui che fa?”  
“Te l’ho detto che non sono stato io”protesta Rufy con i pugni serrati.  
“Beh,come posso crederti?Nella stanza c’eri solo tu”.  
“Non sono stato io”continua ad urlare.  
Qualcosa comincia a scintillare nei suoi occhi.No,non può essere … sta per piangere.  
“Non è stata colpa mia” ed esce dalla stanza prima qualcun altro,noti le sue lacrime rigargli il volto.  
Povero Rufy,alla fine ha ceduto.  
“Non ti pare di aver esagerato un po’ troppo stavolta”dico avvicinandomi a Sanji mentre si mette a preparare di nuovo la cena.  
“Non mi pare”esclama calmo.  
“Comunque non credere di svignartela dopo cena.Il turno di notte tocca a te”.  
Cavolo,sempre a me la notte.  
“Certo mio caro,non fai altro che poltrire dalla mattina alla sera,quindi dovresti essere ben riposato”.  
Se non fosse per quel cuoco da strapazzo,avrei conciato per le feste quella maledetta testa rossa impertinente.  
“Ecco a voi”fece Sanji,servendo a tavola il pasto.  
La sua zuppa speciale.  
Che cosa avesse poi di tanto speciale,non lo so.  
Forse perché la fa ogni volta che quei due riuscivano a intrufolarsi in cucina e a fare una piccola razzia.  
Mi alzo da tavola e aiuto Sanji a sparecchiare.  
In genere lo faceva Usopp.  
Gli altri se ne vanno quasi subito a letto.  
L’idea di avere nella stanza accanto lui,rende difficile fare conversazione normalmente.

“Ho lasciato il quaderno sulla scrivania”fa Sanji passandomi i piatti d’asciugare.  
“E che dovrei farci?”  
“Già è vero che te stavi fuori.Nulla,devi solo scrivere la conversazione che fai con Usopp”.  
“Mi sembra un’idea idiota”dico.  
“Sarà idiota ma la devi fare.Ordini della ragazze”.  
Cavolo e io che speravo di farmi una dormitina nel letto affianco.  
Pure scrivere un mono come si chiama.  
Entro dentro l’infermeria un po’ buia.  
Accendo la lampada ad olio appoggiata sul comò fra i due letti e prendo il quaderno sulla scrivania e una biro a caso.  
Mi sdraio sul letto a fianco,di lato e sto così per alcuni minuti.

_Giorno uno e mezzo. (pure i giorni dobbiamo contare?)_

_Oggi non è successo nulla di particolare._   
_Come al solito il nostro buon capitano ha mangiato senza ritegno e come al solito,quello scemo di Sanji gli ha quasi rotto il collo._   
_Se non fosse stato per Chopper,ora avresti un compagno di letto._   
_Scherzo._   
_O dio,mi sembra quasi di aver vissuto una scena simile,ma non riesco a ricordare quando._   
_Forse ..._

Mi interrompo un attimo.

“Già”sospiro “Come quella volta”.  
Quella volta,fu lo stesso.  
All'epoca ero solo un bambino,ma quando lei se ne andò,uno squarcio mi si aprì nel petto.  
Avevo un’amica,o per meglio dire,una nemica.  
Mi batteva sempre ... per quanti sforzi io facessi,per tutti le ore di allenamento che passavo al fiume,lei mi buttava giù.  
Ai miei occhi lei,era la persona più forte che io rispettassi,ma poi,un giorno … morì di malattia.  
Ancora ricordo quelle assurdità che mi diceva.  
‘Io non sono forte’.Proprio come te Usopp.  
Pensi di non essere forte e invece,magari è tutto il contrario.  
Non sarai forte nel senso fisico,forse,ma sei ciò che ha tenuto unita questa nave fino ad ora.  
Hai tenuto uniti tutti noi.  
Ha i addirittura scoperto doti in Nami che non sospettava nemmeno lei di avere.  
Da quando gli hai costruito quell’arma,si sente ancora più parte di questa ciurma di scalmanati.  
Lacrime ...  
Lacrime che cadono e bagnano quello che ho appena scritto.  
Non può essere,che siano mie.Io non piango per queste sciocchezze.  
Eppure ...  
Poggio una mano sulla mia guancia e la sento bagnata.  
“Come quella volta”mi dico senza neanche sapere perché.  
Mi alzo di scatto dal letto e punto una delle mie spade contro Usopp.  
“Svegliati brutto stupido.Svegliati o ti uccido!!!”  
Qualcuno mi faccia smettere di piangere...


	6. L'amore di un semplice gesto

Solitudine.  
Un vuoto intorno a te che allontana tutto e tutti, come se fossi tu il mostro.  
La fuga è il solo modo che si conosce per trovare un po’ di pace.  
Lontano,da quegli occhi che ti fissano e mormorano a mezzi denti i loro insulti.  
Nico Robin conosceva bene quella sensazione che ora,stava provando il suo capitano.  
Forse nessuno lo aveva mai notato da dopo Alabasta,ma qualcosa tra lui e Usopp era nato in mezzo a quel deserto.  
All’inizio erano solo abbracci più intimi del solito,poi,non sapeva ben dirlo nemmeno lei.  
Quello che vide però,dopo Enies Lobby,fu più di qualche semplice effusione.  
Toccate equivoche,lunghi baci appassionati nascosti dietro qualche porta.  
Il loro sentimento si era mutato in qualcosa di più profondo e in una notte senza luna,lo vide con i suoi occhi.

********************

 

Lo seguo.  
Non mi sento di lasciarlo da solo.  
Quando entro dentro all’officina di Usopp,lo vedo.  
Steso su una specie di piccolo letto costruito alla meglio.  
Le gambe rannicchiate contro il petto e la testa incassata nelle spalle.  
Mi siedo accanto a lui e gli accarezzo i capelli neri scompigliati.  
Un gesto semplice,ma che lo fa rilassare e sciogliere da quella chiusura ermetica.  
Gli occhi rossi per il pianto,i palmi delle mani un po’ sanguinati per la forza con cui li ha stretti.  
“Non è stata colpa tua”gli faccio continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
In quel momento,non vedo la forza e la spensieratezza del grande capitano,ma soltanto il dolore di un ragazzo.  
“Invece si”dice fissando un punto nel vuoto   
“Se non lo avessi costretto a seguirmi,non si sarebbe fatto niente”.  
“Ascoltami Rufy,so che ora è difficile accettare tutto questo,ma credimi se ti dico   
che Usopp,non vorrebbe vederti ridotto così.  
Devi reagire,non lasciarti andare”.  
Si alza dal letto e mi abbraccia.  
“Non sono ancora andato a trovarlo.L’idea di vederlo su quel letto,mi fa troppo male al cuore”.  
“Se vuoi possiamo andarci insieme adesso” gli propongo io.  
Lui annuisce e così,con la sua mano stretta nella mia,risaliamo sul ponte.  
In mezzo alla notte,Sanji ci viene incontro.  
“Mi dispiace”fa rivolto a Rufy “ho esagerato”.  
Lui annuisce.Ormai le parole gli sono morte in gola e l’unica cosa che riesce ancora a fare è muovere a testa.  
“Zoro è dentro?”chiedo al cuoco.  
“Ho appena controllato.Si è addormentato nel letto affianco,però ha scritto nel quaderno.Gliel’ho visto aperto”.  
Do la buona notte a Sanji ed entriamo nella cucina semi buia.  
Sento la sua mano che trema.

Lo rassicuro ed entriamo dentro l’infermeria.  
Zoro dorme profondamente.  
La luce del comodino è accesa e proietta sulle pareti ombre oscure.  
Rufy lascia andare la mia mano e si siede sul letto di Usopp e gli accarezza il volto addormentato.

_“Cosa ci fai_   
_In mezzo a tutta_   
_Questa gente_   
_Sei tu che vuoi_   
_O in fin dei conti non ti frega niente_   
_Tanti ti cercano_   
_Spiazzati da una luce senza futuro._   
_Altri si allungano_   
_Vorrebbero tenerti nel loro buio ...”_

Si mette a cantare quella piccola canzone,quasi sussurrandola.  
“Me la cantava sempre quando eravamo soli di sera”.  
“Vuoi che ti lasci solo?”  
“Si grazie”.  
Esco così dalla stanza e mi chiudo dietro la porta.  
Ha ricominciato a cantare.  
Appoggio l’orecchio contro la porta e lo ascolto.  
È una canzone che parla d’amore.

_“Ti brucerai_   
_Piccola stella senza cielo._   
_Ti mostrerai_   
_Ci incanteremo mentre scoppi in volo_   
_Ti scioglierai_   
_Dietro a una scia un soffio, un velo_   
_Ti staccherai_   
_Perchè ti tiene su soltanto un filo, sai ...”_


	7. Una ladra e una canzone

Vorrei capire come ha fatto questa gente ad arrivare qua.  
Da quando ho incontrato quei due tizi,nella mia testa è cominciato a venir fuori il caos.  
È un tranquillo pomeriggio,con qualche nuvola all’orizzonte che copre a tratti il sole.  
Ho deciso che per oggi me ne sto per conto mio.  
Cammino sulla spiaggia.

Le scarpe strette in mano,così da poter sentire meglio sotto i miei piedi il tepore del sole.  
“Svegliati o ti uccido!”  
Di nuovo.  
Un’altra immagine che mi esplode nel cervello come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
L’immagine di quello strano spadaccino di nome Zoro,che mi punta addosso a una delle sue spade e mi intima di svegliarmi.  
Ma piangeva ... mentre lo diceva,grosse lacrime gli rigavano il volto.  
Mi tocco il collo istintivamente.  
È così reale,che mi sembra quasi di sentire quella lama a pochi centimetri da me.

“Scusa!”  
Mi volto.  
Una ragazza dai capelli arancioni e un sorriso in faccia,si avvicina a me.  
“Dici a me?”chiedo sorpreso guardandomi intorno.  
“Senti,non è che hai visto da queste parti,una piccola imbarcazione arenata sulla spiaggia?”.  
“Vuoi dire quella” e con il dito,indico un puntino lontano nel mare.  
La rossa,si sforza con la vista per vedere e poi esclama “OH no!Questa non ci voleva proprio!”.  
Solo allora mi accorgo che vicino a se ha un grosso sacco pieno.  
“Era la tua barca?”  
“Certo che domande”sbraita lei accasciandosi a terra demoralizzata.  
Da lontano,comincio a sentire delle voci che si avvicinano velocemente.  
La rossa scatta in piedi,prende in spalla il sacco e comincia a correre.  
In meno di due secondi,vedo l’intero villaggio correre lungo la spiaggia.  
Gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia.  
“Cavolo”esclamo prima di correre dietro alla ragazza.  
“Per quale motivo ci stanno seguendo?”grido a lei,mentre corro.  
“Ho solo alleggerito un po’ le loro tasche,tutto qui”.Se loro non sanno perdere,non è colpa mia” e mi fa un occhiolino.  
Cavolo pure una ladra dovevo incontrare?  
“Presto da questa parte” e volta verso l’interno dell’isola.  
Tra le alte sterpaglie riusciamo a seminarli,ma continuiamo a correre fino in cima alla collina.  
Senza fiato mi accascio a terra dietro ai cespugli dove ci siamo rintanati.  
“Cavolo se sono ostinati quelli”  
Mi alzo di scatto e la guardo arrabbiato.  
“Ma mi dici chi diavolo sei?”  
“Oh che maleducata.Piacere,il mio nome è Nami”.

_“Tieni Nami,l’ho fatto per te”_   
_“Ma che cos’è?”_   
_“La tua nuova arma”_

Oh no ancora.  
L’immagine mia che regalo a questa ragazzina un lungo bastone azzurro.  
La mente mi scoppia terribilmente.  
“Stai bene?Non hai un’aria molto sana”mi fa lei guardandomi.  
“Niente”rispondo io “Ultimamente mi vengono spesso questi mal di testa”.  
“Beh,allora dovresti farti vedere da un medico.Giù al paese,ho visto che ce né uno molto bravo”.  
“Cavolo con la fretta che avevi di fuggire sei riuscita a guardare ste cose”.  
Si arrabbia e si volta di spalle.  
Dopo un po’ che siamo lì decido di parlarle.  
“Senti,se vuoi ti posso dare la mia barca” ma che cavolo sto dicendo?  
“Davvero?”  
“Non so perché,ma sento che mi posso fidare di te e...” non finisco neanche la frase che quella mi abbraccia tutta sorridente.  
“Grazie!Grazie!Grazie!”  
Poi va verso il suo sacco e si mette rovistare dentro e tira fuori qualcosa che mi porge.  
“Tieni,te lo regalo”.  
Il cappello di paglia...

Da lontano,comincio a sentire una voce.  
Così calda e familiare.

_“Tieniti su_   
_le altre stelle son disposte_   
_Solo che tu_   
_a volte credi non ti basti_   
_Forse capiterà_   
_che ti si chiuderanno gli occhi ancora_   
_O soltanto sarà_   
_una parentesi di una mezz'ora …”_

“La senti anche tu?”gli chiedo,ascoltando quella canzone.  
“Sentire cosa?”  
“Eppure mi sembra di averla già sentita”.  
Chiudo gli occhi.

Immagini si sovrappongo l’una sull’altra.  
Un sorriso di un ragazzo dai capelli neri che guarda me,come se fossi un tesoro inestimabile.

********************

“Che succede Chopper?”  
“Sta peggiorando.Temo che dovrò operarlo subito o rischierà di morire”.

Morire?  
Io non voglio morire … ma dove sono?  
Che fine ha fatto il peso che sentivo sopra di me?  
Rufy … ecco come si chiama quel ragazzo.  
La mia mente scivola di nuovo giù.  
È di nuovo buio.


	8. Credo in te

Sembra che anche il cielo alla fine abbia deciso di piangere.  
Grosse gocce cadono dai grossi nuvoloni grigi sopra di noi.  
Abbiamo appena attraccato su un’isola,dove pare cresca un frutto molto particolare.  
Prima dell’incidente ad Usopp,era qui che ci stavamo dirigendo.

Ma poi...  
“Ragazzi c’è un’isola laggiù. Dai,andiamoci” …  
“Nami,noi andiamo”mi grida Sanji dalla banchina del molo assieme a Chopper e Nico Robin.  
“Non fate troppo tardi” e li saluto mentre se ne vanno in città a far compere.  
Rientro dentro.  
Questa pioggia mi mette solo ancora più tristezza.  
Vado dentro l’infermeria.  
È il mio turno di stargli accanto.  
Mi siedo sul letto accanto a lui e rimango a fissarlo per qualche minuto.  
“Sei uno sciocco”gli dico come se potesse rispondermi, “ridurti così per lui.Se fossi stata in te,avrei corso il più possibile lontano”.  
Mi porto una mano alla bocca per tapparmela.

Ma che cosa ho detto? Perché l’ho detto?  
“Scusa”.  
Mi alzo e vado a prendere il quaderno sulla scrivania.  
Ci hanno scritto tutti,perfino Frankie che ti conosce appena.  
Anche se non leggo quello che hanno scritto,capisco che sono parole piene di speranza.  
Prendo una biro e ritorno sul letto.  
Cavolo,sono rimaste solo due pagine libere.  
Beh,me le farò bastare.

_Quarto giorno (certo che Sanji ha avuto una bella idea,nel mettersi a contare i giorni!)_   
_Siamo appena attraccati su Silent Island._   
_Chopper è sceso giù in paese per far scorte di medicine per preparati alla operazione._   
_Questa mattina, per la prima volta,Rufy non è venuto a far colazione._   
_Non gli abbiamo ancora detto nulla._   
_Nessuno di noi se la sente di dirgli una cola del genere._   
_Robin ci ha detto che è rimasto in piedi tutta la notte accanto a te._   
_Ci tiene molto a te,così come me._   
_Non credere che me ne sia dimenticata. È solo merito tuo se ora faccio parte di questa ciurma come membro attivo._   
_Tu,hai visto in me un potenziale inespresso e lo hai tirato fuori,nel solo modo che conoscevi e te ne sono grata._   
_La mia fiducia in te è ormai senza confini._   
_Potrei addirittura buttarmi nel vuoto se solo tu mi dicessi che sotto c’è la nostra amata Merry che ci aspetta._   
_Che sciocca che sono,penserai._   
_Infondo mi hai solo costruito un’arma per potermi difendere meglio._   
_Hai ragione,ma non sai quanto è stato importante per me._   
_Svegliati presto …_   
_La tua Nami_

“Sono tornato”  
“Hai fatto presto Chopper”  
Si siede vicino alla scrivania e tira fuori qualcosa dallo zainetto.  
“Ho parlato con un farmacista del posto del nostro problema.Mi ha detto quell’isola e stata resa inaccessibile proprio per via di quei mostri”.  
Mi mostra una fiala piena di un liquido rosso scuro.  
“Questo è il sangue di uno di quei mostri.L’uomo mi ha detto che se questo sangue entra nel corpo delle persone,li fa scivolare gradualmente in sonno sempre più profondo finchè questi non muoiono per assenza di respiro”.  
“E quindi?”chiedo preoccupata.  
“Ho trattato per averne un campione da studiare e sperare così di trovare una sorta di antidoto”.  
Mi alzo ed esco,salutando Chopper che si è già messo al lavoro.  
Non metterci tanto,penso.


	9. L'angoscia nell'aspettare

“Svegliati.Su forza apri gli occhi,così”  
“Che è successo?”chiedo un po’ confuso.  
“Sei svenuto,tutto qui”mi dice la ragazza dai capelli arancioni.  
“Strano”faccio io “ho avuto come l’impressione di vivere in un sogno”.  
“A volte capita quando si sviene” sento una voce provenire dalla mia destra.  
Mi volto e rimango pietrificato dallo stupore.  
Corna,cilindro rosa peloso,zoccoli al posto di mani e piedi …  
“Ah un mostro!”  
“DOVE?”grida quell’essere  
“ah un mostro che parla!”  
“IO SONO UNA RENNA!”  
“ed è anche il dottore che ti ha curato”precisa Nami.  
Solo allora mi guardo intorno e mi accorgo che non siamo più nel bosco.  
“Che posto è questo?”chiedo sedendomi.  
“Sei nel mio studio medico”dice la piccola renna assumendo un‘aria seria, “sono il dottor Tony Tony Chopper”.  
“Beh io vado”fa Nami alzandosi “grazie ancora per la barca” e scompare da dietro la porta.  
La renna dottore comincia a visitarmi.  
“La tua amica mi ha detto che soffri di mal di testa ultimamente”  
“Non è mia amica,l’ho appena conosciuta,ma si è vero”.  
Inizio a spiegargli quello che mi è accaduto in questi giorni.  
Alle strane visioni che mi vengono quando tocco un determinato oggetto o vedo una determinata persona o situazione.  
Lui ascolta e alla fine con un piccolo suono della voce mi risponde, “la spiegazione è una sola.TU SOFFRI D’AMNESIA!”  
“e che cos’è?”  
“è quando prendi un forte colpo in testa e ti dimentichi di tutto”mi spiega “magari ti ricordi solo di alcune parti della tua vita,mentre le altre no”.  
Comincio a pensare.In effetti quel cuoco,diceva che avevo l’aria di uno che era stato per mare.  
Ma che andavo farneticando,io non mi ero mai mosso da lì.  
“impossibile”rispondo io.  
“C’è solo un modo allora per vedere se ho ragione”mi dice la renna.  
“E quale sarebbe sentiamo?”  
“IPNOSI”.

********************

 

“è da ore ormai che non esce da lì”  
“Di chi stai parlando”chiedo a Sanji incuriosito.  
“Ha detto di non disturbarlo per nessun motivo”fa Nico Robin sedendosi sul divanetto assieme a Frankie.  
“Insomma,qualcuno mi dice che cosa sta succedendo?”protesto sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo.  
“Meglio che tu non lo sappia Rufy”mi dice Zoro.  
Ma io voglio sapere!!  
Da quando mi sono entrato in cucina,tutti evitano il mio sguardo.  
Ma che cosa è successo?  
Usopp è peggiorato?Se è così ditemelo allora,che sarà mai?!  
Oppure … no non può accadere,non possono essere così vigliacchi da non dirmelo.

********************

 

  
Aspettiamo.  
La tensione nell’aria è quasi palpabile.  
Mi accendo una sigaretta per calmarmi.  
Nami ci aveva detto tutto.Chopper stava lavorando ad un antido per svegliare Usopp e se non lo avesse ultimato entro il mattino seguente,sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
Tiro una boccata di nicotina e osservo lo sguardo teso di Rufy.  
Non so se stiamo facendo bene a non dirgli niente,ma non vogliamo illuderlo.  
Il tizio che aveva dato il sangue a Chopper,lo aveva detto chiaro e tondo.  
‘Fino ad ora nessuno è stato in grado di ricavarne un antidoto’.  
Ma Chopper volle fare lo stesso un tentativo.

********************

 

Eccolo che fuma le sue dannate sigarette.  
È nervoso... lo siamo tutti qui dentro.  
Riesco a sentire quell’odore terrificante di nicotina anche stando dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Fisso la porta costantemente con la coda dell’occhio,mentre Nami non riesce a stare ferma in un solo punto.

********************

 

La ore passano,inesorabilmente.  
Il sole cala dietro l’isola e Sanji va ad accendere le luci.  
Non abbiamo fame,ne sete.  
Vogliamo solo una risposta.  
Cammino su e giù per la stanza senza fermarmi,perché se lo facessi,allora non la smettere più di pensare e io non voglio pensare in questo momento.  
Voglio che il tempo mi scivoli addosso senza lasciare traccia del suo passaggio.

********************

 

“è doloroso?”chiedo scioccamente,mentre mi siedo in maniera più comoda.  
“Assolutamente no”mi risponde prima di cominciare.  
Un pendolo comincia ad oscillare davanti ai miei occhi.  
Destra,sinistra … sempre più lentamente sento gli occhi chiudersi.  
“Ora cerca di tornare indietro.A prima che tu ti svegliassi sotto l’albero”.  
“OH MIO DIO!”  
“Forza Usopp muoviti o resterai indietro”  
“Aspettami dai”  
Un urlo che squarcia il cielo.Uccelli che si levano in volo spaventati e poi,quei passi pesanti.  
Un’ombra che si staglia sulla candida sabbia.  
Poi,un urlo disperato.  
Mi volto vero Rufy e lo vedo nel preciso instante in cui della cosa lo colpisce con la sola coda possente.  
Prendo la mia fionda e comincio a lanciargli tutto quello che ho,ma lo fa solo arrabbiare di più.  
Si avvicina a me svelto con una folata di vento e sento le mie carni lacerarsi e bruciare da matti.  
Lancio il mio ultimo colpo incendiario e gli esplode al ventre,a pochi metri da me.  
Sento il suo sangue schizzarmi addosso e lui che si accascia a terra.  
“RUFY!!NOOO!!!”


	10. A volte i miracoli accadono

Sento il mio cuore impazzire per quanto batte.  
Il respiro non accenna minimamente a normalizzarsi.  
Ma dove sono?  
Respira Usopp, controllati.  
Mi guardo intorno.  
“L’infermeria?Ma che...”  
La luce del comò è accesa e accanto a me,assopito sul letto c’è Chopper.  
Non riesco a pensare.  
Il mio unico pensiero è...Rufy.  
Non posso aspettare ancora,devo sapere se è vivo,se sta bene.  
Voglio vederlo!

Scendo giù dal letto e per poco non cado sulle mie stesse gambe.

Ma per quanto tempo ho dormito?  
Il letto accanto al mio è vuoto,quindi significa che lo hanno portato da qualche altra parte.  
Piano,conquisto di nuovo l’equilibrio e barcollando un po’ vado verso la porta.  
La apro ed entro in cucina.  
Eccolo.  
Un tuffo al cuore mi prende appena lo vedo sdraiato sul divano.  
Le gambe rannicchiate.  
“Sei vivo!”dico con voce rauca.  
Mi sento così debole,ma voglio toccarlo.  
Assicurarmi che non sto più sognando.  
Finalmente,cado letteralmente al suo fianco,sentendo il suo respiro lento e regolare.  
Il suo viso;come avevo potuto dimenticarlo?  
Si sta svegliando.  
I suoi occhi si aprono e mi guardano,all’inizio ancora assonnati,ma poi si spalancano quasi all’istante.  
“Usopp”Non resisto,lo devo baciare.  
Sento le labbra aprirsi appena,ma riesco ad entrare comunque.  
Un bacio lungo e pieno di passione.  
Mi stacco da lui per riprendere fiato e lo vedo piangere e portarsi una mano alla bocca incredulo.  
Mi rialzo da lui,sedendomi meglio che posso,sul divano.  
Non mi sento più un solo briciolo di forze addosso.  
A stento arrivo di nuovo alla porta dell’infermeria e con un ultimo sguardo,lo vedo ancora nello stesso stato di prima.  
Sta bene,mi dico,ora posso recuperare le forze.

* * *

 

**Tre giorni dopo.**

“Ragazzi non dovevate!”  
“Era il minimo dopo tutto quello che hai passato”.

Una festa,quale modo migliore per scacciare via l’ultimo residuo di tristezza che aleggiava in quella nave.

“Ecco siediti”fa Rufy cedendogli il posto di capotavola.

“E tu qui”ribatte Usopp,prendendo di peso il moro e mettendoselo sulle ginocchia.  
“Ma,Usopp...”

Le parole si fermano.Un bacio tra il capitano e il suo cecchino.

Tutti li guardano con occhi spalancati di sorpresa,mentre osservano quella scena così improvvisa,  
che si interrompe solo quando dalla bocca di Rufy,fuoriesce un piccolo gemito da far arrossire tutti quanti.  
Usopp,allora si avvicina al suo orecchio e gli sussurra qualcosa.

Lui,si alza di scatto e prende il cecchino per il braccio e dice “Torniamo fra poco”.

Mezz’ora dopo,un grido fortissimo si leva da sotto coperta.

“Non dirmi che quello era...”dice Nami versando il bicchiere che teneva in mano,sul tavolo.

“quello era...”prova a dire Sanji

“un...”  
“...quello era un orgasmo di Rufy!!!”dissero alla fine in coro.  
Nico Robin non poté fare a meno di ridere nel vedere le loro facce.  
Specialmente quella di Zoro,che al sentire il cuoco pronunciare quella parola,si sentì infuocare.  
Ma questa è un’altra storia.  
Dopo un’altra mezz’ora i due ritornarono alla festa,dove brindarono e mangiarono allegri fino a notte fonda.  
“Ti amo”fece Rufy baciando Usopp.  
“Ti amo anch’io” gli rispose lui.  
Intanto sul ponte...  
“Sei ubriaco marimo”  
“Sì,ma di te”

O.o?


End file.
